The present invention relates generally to fly fishing and, more particularly, to a device used for holding an article, such as a fly fishing line after stripped from a fly fishing reel.
The practice, art, sport, or hobby of fly fishing generally refers to using a long, light-weight rod. The fly rod typically has several guides or eyelets aligned along the rod. The line passes through these guides, and is fed from a fly reel attached to the butt end of the fly rod. For casting, typically there is a required amount of line with a lure or artificial fly tied to the tip end of the line pulled from the reel. Casting uses the momentum of the line created by the forward and reverse movement of the fly rod to place the lure or fly on the water.
Both before and after a cast is made, the line is usually “stripped.” For example, before casting, the line is pulled out from the reel in a sufficient amount to make the initial cast. After a cast is made, the line is also stripped in order to retrieve it in preparation for the next cast. The line can be stripped by pulling it by hand toward the butt end of the rod. Between casts, the stripped line generally ends up on the ground, on the water, on the floor of a boat, or floating downstream. The loose line may get in the way of the next cast, or tangle at the angler's feet or in nearby rocks, stumps, branches or weeds. Further, the loose line can pick up dirt or other matter, which may cause abrasive wear or damage to the line, and also impact the distance or accuracy of the next cast because of drag on the line.
Many attempts have been made to temporarily store stripped fishing line, but all have drawbacks in their use or cost of manufacture. For example, line stripping baskets have been tried in many sizes and shapes. They are expensive and cumbersome to operate and carry around. They also limit the view and range of work area immediately in front of the angler.
A line storage device which sits on the ground may work in some circumstances but, even in those circumstances, it is not very mobile and is susceptible to being stepped on and interfering with the cast.
Another known line storage device includes a spring held on the angler's clothing. The spring pinches the line to hold it in place. However, this type of device may not hold very much line and, while trying to attach the line to the spring on the storage device, the angler is often distracted from watching the line on the water.